DESTINO
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: Si pudieras saber lo que te depara el futuro, lo desearías? Rukia aceptó y ahora tendrá qu lidiar con el problema. ICHIRUKI LOVE


DESTINO

Hola a todos, muchachos!!! Ruichi-chan reportándose!!!!!! ^.^

Este fic se me ocurrió en la escuela mientras el profe de quimik daba un sermón sobre la vida y esas cosas

Ojalá les guste, ya ven que uno se inspira mientras no hace nada jaja

Nada más es un capítulo, pero espero les guste

Bueno, ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kubo Tite-sama, solo son mías la historia y las tonterías

Simbología

-…….- diálogos

"cursiva" – pensamientos

Rukia caminaba muy enfadada sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía. Había discutido de nuevo con el peli naranja y esta discusión había terminado en una buena patada por parte de la morena hacia el joven, todo porque éste le había dicho que era fea, plana e insensible.

"Maldito Ichigo, eres un idiota!! Cómo te atreves a decirme plana?!!! Antes y no te deje sin descendencia, imbécil, tarado, pelos pinchos, descerebrado, poco hombre…"

Iba pensando todo esto cuando se dio cuenta de que no conocía el rumbo por el que iba caminando. Mensa, todo por ir pensando en el idiota de Ichigo, ahora debía preguntar el camino para regresar a la casa Kurosaki. Mientras paseaba por las calles se dio cuenta de que este sitio se parecía mucho al distrito del Rukongai donde ella solía vivir, lo que le trajo muchos recuerdos. En ese momento, una pequeña casa de madera atrajo su atención: se veía como abandonada, pero era como si algo la llamara a entrar. Con cierta indecisión se atrevió a llamar a la puerta, y una voz sombría proveniente de quién sabe donde le dio permiso para entrar.

La casa estaba lleno de humo de incienso, demasiado penetrante el olor para el gusto de Rukia; también había una serie de objetos que Rukia había visto anteriormente en un manga que le había prestado Chizuru: era para magia y esoterismo humano. Le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, jamás había visto tantas cosas horripilantes reunidas en un espacio tan reducido…

-Siéntate, pequeña. Dime, has venido a ver qué te depara tu futuro?

Rukia volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba, y se encontró con una mujer envuelta en chales de colores oscuros, con el humo envolviéndola de manera que no pudo vislumbrar bien su rostro. Pero ahora, con las palabras de la anciana (eso supuso Rukia por su tono de voz), su curiosidad se encendió: su futuro… si la anciana decía la verdad, entonces ella, Rukia, podría saber su futuro, y eso sería algo muy ventajoso.

-Está bien, la verdad entré por curiosidad pero…

-Mi niña, la curiosidad es algo fundamental para ver el futuro.

-Bueno, y dígame: qué tengo que hacer?

-Siéntate, por favor.- Rukia la obedeció, y se sentó en una especie de almohada enfrente de la anciana- . Préstame tu mano, por favor.

Rukia hizo, una vez más, lo que la anciana le pedía. Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que le sudaban las manos, detalle que estaba segura no había pasado desapercibida por la anciana adivina. La anciana se dedicó a inspeccionar su mano un buen rato, haciendo gestos desagradables, lanzando suspiros y mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando. Finalmente, le dio un manojo de cartas que Rukia no reconoció, y le dijo que las revolviera siete veces y luego las partiera, colocando cada uno de los siete manojos recién formados en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. Así lo hizo Rukia, y cuando la anciana acomodó y descubrió las carta, a Rukia casi le da un infarto: las siete cartas descubiertas eran: amistad, buena estrella, sinceridad, amor, lágrimas, traición y muerte.

-Mi niña, tienes la peor suerte de todas las que ha leído.

-Dígame, que dice mi futuro?

-Tienes un amigo, tu estrella de buena suerte, aquel por el que serías capaz de romper todas y cada una de las reglas de los dos mundos…

-Los dos mundos?- preguntó Rukia, incrédula y a la vez expectante.

-Sí, mi niña, porque tú no perteneces a éste mundo, eres un alma que se manifiesta mediante ése cuerpo falso- le dijo la adivina con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Rukia se asustó, pero logro controlarse y pedirle que continuara.

-Pero ese amigo tan especial sí pertenece a este mundo, y si no eres sincera con él y le confiesas tus verdaderos sentimientos, entonces tu amor nunca será correspondido. Al contrario, te hundirás en un mar de traición y lágrimas, que dejaran tu camino marcado por toda la eternidad.

Rukia estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenía que salir de ahí ahora. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo en dirección a quién sabe dónde, pero cuando pudo ser consciente de sí misma, se encontraba ya a pocas cuadras de la casa de Ichigo. Caminó más lento, pero sin detenerse durante el resto del camino. No podía ser cierto, es decir, si lo que pensaba era lo correcto, entonces ese "amigo" por el que sentía un gran amor era…

No, no era cierto, la adivina podría haberse equivocado… "pero dijo que tú estabas muerta, cosa que es totalmente cierta"… Doblaba la esquina de la casa de Ichigo cuando lo vio salir con cara de asustado y preocupado. En ese momento el muchacho alzó la vista y la clavó en los ojos zafiro de la joven.

-DÓNDE CARAJO HAS ESTADO TODA LA TARDE, ENANA?!!!!!!!

-QUÉ TE IMPORTA, MALDITO DESUBICADO, QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁS GRITANDO EN PLENA CALLE??!!!! VAS A MOLESTAR A LOS VECINOS!!!!!

-TU TAMBIÉN ESTAS GRITANDO, IDIOTA!!!

-DESCEREBRA….

Pero su ofensa se atoró en su garganta cuando recordó lo que la adivina le había dicho: inceridad, sinceridad…

-Es que me perdí de regreso a casa…- murmuró Rukia con voz tenue. Cuando alz´mirada al peli naranja éste la miraba confundido.

-Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, estaba muy preocupado, de hecho estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, demonios!!! Como te pudiste perder…

Pero el resto de las quejas del shinigami sustituto no las escuchó, ya que sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza y aceleraban su pulso: estaba preocupado por ella, al grado de salir a buscarla.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar- dicho esto, sujetó la mano del joven, entraron a la casa, lo guió hasta su habitación y puso el seguro. Ahora sí, el muchacho estaba más que confundido.

-Rukia, por qué venimos así a mi habitación?? Te pasó algo??

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responderle, ya se le había abalanzado al cuello y comenzado a besar. Lo hacía con urgencia, con ternura, con deseo, sentimientos que Ichigo correspondió felizmente. La tomó por la cintura y la acomodó en su cama, debajo de él, y comenzó a besar su cuello al tiempo en que la tomaba por la cintura acortando las distancias, y ella, como respuesta, entrelazaba sus dedos en sus cabellos, jalándolo, indicándole que le gustaba y deseaba que continuara. Estuvieron así un buen rato, intercambiando besos y caricias, hasta que Ichigo comenzó a acariciar sus piernas debajo de su falda y ella gimió sonoramente: ambos jóvenes estaban excitados, deseaban hacer el amor justo ahí, en ese momento. Pero no era lo más indicado, ya que toda la familia del shinigami estaba en la sala viendo el programa de Don Kaonji.

-Ichigo, detente…- dijo Rukia entre suspiros y gemidos.

-Por qué? Es que tú no lo deseas tanto como yo? – respondió Ichigo, sin dejar de besar el cuello de la joven.

-Ichigo, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte antes de que suceda esto…

El muchacho se separó de ella, sentándose ambos en la cama. Rukia tomó todo el valor que se podría tener y, ruborizada, le contó a Ichigo su experiencia con la adivina. Le confesó, ruborizada, que no deseaba perderlo, que quería estar siempre con él, que no le importaban todos los obstáculos que pudieran ponerles, ella los superaría por él…siempre por él…

-Tonta, yo solo tengo algo como respuesta…- esto intimido a Rukia y la puso todavía más nerviosa-… T-e A-m-o…Te amo, Kuchiki Rukia, y yo también lucharé contra todo y todos para hacerte feliz.

Tras esto, comenzó a besarla de nuevo, recostándola en la cama.

Tal vez en ése momento no pasaría de unos besos y caricias, pero algún día llegarían a ser uno solo.

Cierto, Kurosaki Ichigo odiaba a las adivinas, pero ahora le agradecía fervientemente a la que le había abierto los ojos a Rukia, y seguro la visitarían un par de veces más, solo para que su linda morena no se arrepintiera.

Fin

Algo tenebrosa y cursi (que rara combinación de veras ¬¬) pero de todos modos a mí me gustó (sí claro, como tú eres bien rara ¬¬)

Bueno, si les gustó también, o si no les gustó (aquí todos juegan ^.^), háganmelo saber.

Reviews Pleaseeeeeee!!!!!!

Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera 

VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!!!!!


End file.
